Lençóis Brancos - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Ela estava deitada ali, chorando em meio as dobras daqueles imaculados lençóis brancos. Dramione - Oneshot


HERMIONE GRANGER:

- Você esteve com ela que eu sei! – gritava a bonita mulher de cabelos cacheados

- Hermione, quantas vezes vou ter de te dizer que estava trabalhando? – o ruivo dizia com o rosto entre as mãos

- Ah, Ronald! Tantos anos e ainda acha que pode mentir para mim?! Francamente!

O casal discutia em seu pequeno apartamento em um vilarejo perto de Londres. Ainda não estavam casados, nem noivos. E a relação que tinham não podia ser chamada de namoro. Então por que continuavam a morar juntos? Simples. Hermione, a grande e premiada escritora Hermione Granger estava grávida.

DRACO MALFOY

Escutava o casal gritando no andar de cima.

- Malditos sejam aqueles dois. Gritam como dois trouxas. Ah, Draco... Como você veio parar aqui?

O loiro falava sozinho naquele cubículo imundo e caindo aos pedaços que ele havia ido morar. Correção, que a Sangue-Ruim havia feito-o vir morar. E o que o perfeito, premiado e estimado curandeiro Draco Malfoy estava fazendo naquele pedaço de fim do mundo? Simples. Havia engravidado Hermione Granger.

HERMIONE GRANGER

- Hermione, querida, o bebê... – o homem murmurava apontando para a barriga dela

- O que tem o meu bebê, Ronald? – disse colocando as mãos na cintura

- Ficar gritando desse jeito não será bom para ele!

- Como se você ligasse para meu filho.

- _Nosso_ filho Hermione!

- Que se dane! Você não liga para ele! É apenas um encosto para você.

RONALD WEASLEY

Ronald suspirou esfregando as têmporas. A mulher lhe cansava. Como conseguia aguentá-la? A resposta veio em sua mente: _Por que você passa todo o tempo com a outra. Aquela que você sabe que te ama... Que você ama também. Você passa todo o seu tempo restante com Luna._

- Viu?! – Hermione voltou a gritar – Está pensando nela outra vez! Sabe por que pensa nela? Por que não sou suficiente para você. Por que meus cabelos não são loiros, e meus olhos não são azuis!

Ronald novamente ficou sem fala. Como sabia de tudo isso? Não tinha mais o que esconder. Hermione já sabia que passava as noites com Luna. O que mais tinha para descobrir?

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Você venceu. O que quer em troca de fingir que nada disso aconteceu?

HERMIONE GRANGER

- O que? – ela gritou para ele – Quer me... Quer que eu finja que... Ora, francamente Ronald Weasley!

A morena apontou a varinha para seu pescoço. Os olhos arregalados de tanta raiva.

- Vá embora daqui! – ela gritou para ele, fazendo-o afastar, indo em direção a porta – Deixe a mim e ao meu filho em paz! Vá ficar com a sua loirinha de olhos azuis! Nunca mais olhe na minha cara, Ronald!

O homem saiu apressadamente do apartamento, batendo a porta ao sair. Hermione segurou sua barriga. Doía. Sentou-se na cama, e começou a chorar. Não que ela não tivesse o seu "loiro de olhos azuis", apenas achava que outros não tinham esse direito. As lágrimas pingavam em seu travesseiro. Como aquilo podia ter acontecido?

DRACO MALFOY

Os gritos estavam cada vez mais altos, e Draco pressionava as orelhas para tentar parar de ouvir.

- Os vizinhos vão achar que são loucos... Todos loucos.

Falava para si mesmo. Um estranho hábito que havia adquirido desde que descobrira que seria pai, cinco meses atrás. Então os gritos pararam. A porta bateu. Uma voz masculina desceu as escadas xingando nomes que nem mesmo Malfoy conhecia, e tudo ficou em silêncio. Levantou o rosto afundado nas almofadas. Aquilo não estava certo.

Nem se importou com o fato de que usava apenas uma calça moletom. Subiu os degraus que separavam os dois andares e começou a bater na porta.

- Hermione? Hermione! Abra essa porta, Hermione! – ele gritava

- Vá embora. – escutou a voz lá de dentro

- Hermione! Você vai abrir essa porta agora, ou eu entro a força.

Ele escutou o barulho dos lençóis sendo remexidos, a cama velha ranger, ela procurar algo na cômoda, e a porta ser destrancada. Draco entrou o mais rápido que pôde, e viu o que se passava. _**Ela estava deitada ali, chorando em meio as dobras daqueles imaculados lençóis brancos.**_

- Hermione... – disse se aproximando e sentando-se na cama ao seu lado – O que aquele idiota fez dessa vez?

- Tem outra. – a menina respondeu se enroscando ainda mais nos lençóis. Voltou a segurar a barriga.

- Você também tem outro. – ele respondeu um pouco irônico. Ela o fuzilou com o olhar – Sua barriga dói?

Ela assentiu de leve.

- Bom... Talvez seja... Não que eu esteja empolgado nem nada, mas deve ser o bebê se mexendo.

Hermione sorriu.

- Você se importa com ele, Malfoy. Sabe que sim. Se importa com seu filho.

- É _nosso_ filho. Tenho que me importar com ele, Granger.

HERMIONE GRANGER

As lágrimas ainda pingavam de seus olhos chocolate, e ele fez questão de secá-las. Hermione sentiu o toque quente de seus dedos em seu rosto, e tocou-os com a mão. Se lembrou de como aquilo tudo havia começado. De como havia adquirido aquela grande barriga. Da primeira briga com Ronald. Da primeira noite com Draco. Tudo havia começado em cima daqueles lençóis brancos.


End file.
